


But you're not dating?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: And You Are? [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coming Out, Happy Ending, Little bit graphic, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: Chas walks in on them 'together'. Robert's bare arse really isn't what she wants to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Penultimate installment of this series. Sorry it's been so long.

The repetitive beeping of an alarm woke the pub's occupants. The shrill noise ricocheting around the building woke the families from their slumber. Aaron was the first one out of his room, hesitating in the hallway untill Diane emerged too. "Did you set that off, pet?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No." The boy said, almost growling.

"Go and have a look, would you?" 

Just as Aaron was about to reluctantly go downstairs, Chas' bedroom door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. "Why the fuck is that thing going off?" She groaned. sweeping her fingers through her messy hair.

"I'll go shut up." Her son lead the way down the stairs, a recently emerged Victoria hot on his heels. "What if it's an actual fire?" She asked quietly but her words were dripping with excitement. 

"It's not a real fire." Aaron said in the way you'd talk to an annoying little sibling. 

When they reached the back room, the teens looked up at the fire alarm and saw nothing but a single, steady, flashing light and heard only its usual quiet hum. Instead they discovered the carbon monoxide detecter they didn't even know was in the room was emitting the dreadful din. "I think we might have a gas leak." Aaron shouted up the stairs and Victoria promptly covered her mouth and nose with her oversized tshirt, protecting herself from the gas. The boy caught a glimpse of her underwear as the tshirt rose up. "You're lucky I'm more into your brother than you." He teased.

"Yeah, I am." Victoria muttered, laughing to herself. 

"Oh God." Diane broke the temporary silence as she raced down the stairs. "I better call for help."

Chas plodded into the room, a little more awake than before. "I swear to God if we lose punters because of this-" She didn't finish her sentence before dropping backwards onto the couch. 

A few minutes later Diane walked towards them all as she put the phone down. "He said we should turn the gas off and stay somewhere else until they get to us tomorrow morning."

"Easier said than done. Where are we going to go?"

"I could go to Adam's." Victoria said hesitantly. 

"We could go to Paddy's, I guess." Chas added. 

"No." Diane and Aaron said in unison. 

"I don't want to go near Paddy until he appologises."

"And I will not have my teenage daughter staying overnight at her boyfriend's."

"That's not fair." The girl retorted.

"While you live in my house you play by my rules." Diane used the age-old adult reasoning. "We'll all go to the B&B. I'll ring Val and ask if she has any rooms."

Victoria groaned, Chas remained silent, and Aaron had to turn around to hide his grin.

* * *

 

So 20 minutes later, the four stood with small bags in the foyer with with the B&B landlady, blurry-eyed and looking through the system to check for empty rooms.

"I have a double room and two twins but that's it." She yawned as she looked up at the group. 

"You have the double." Chas said to Diane, having woken up significantly. "Vic can have a room and me and Aaron will have the other."

"No." Aaron objected.

"Fine, then you can bunk with Vic."

"No." Victoria objected even louder. 

A door creaked open down the hallway and Robert walked out - clad in just boxers - rubbing his eyes. "What's with the noise?" he grumbled. "Is everything okay?" he added once he'd seen who the noisy guests were.

"Gas leak in the pub." Diane informed before turning back to Valerie. "Vic and I could share."

"Why?" Robert queried. 

"There aren't enough rooms for one each and Vic won't share with Aaron. It's not like we're forcing you to share a bed." She turned to the teens. 

"Oh." Was the blond's smiple response before he saw an opportunity presenting itself to him. "One of you could have my room and I could share with Aaron." He tried to hide his excitement. 

"I guess." Aaron tried to feign reluctance. 

"Okay, Diane, you take Robert's double. Chas, my other double is first on the left upstairs. Vic your twin is the one just around the corner. And boys" she smiled knowingly "yours is the very end upstairs." She handed over the keys. 

"Great. I'll just grab some of my stuff." Robert failed to hide his enthusiasm as he retreated to his room. 

"I'll see you up there." Aaron said casually. "And I call dibs on the bed by the door."

"Fine by me. I like being at the back anyway." He raised his eyebrows, glad the others had dispersed. 

Aaron was laid on top of the duvet in just his boxers when Robert entered the room (later than intended due to Diane making conversation). "Hey." The blond's grin reached his ears at the sight in front of him. "Hey." Aaron stood up and took a few steps forwards. "Last time l saw you you we're wearing significantly less clothing." He reached for the hem of the t-shirt that Robert had carelessly thrown over his toned torso.

The fabric soon hit the floor along with two pairs of boxers. "So, er, my bed or yours?" The younger man said through a laugh. 

The blond simply walked forwards forcing Aaron to fall onto the small bed, bouncing slightly as Robert fell on top of him.

As always Robert didn't try to kiss him on the mouth, instead his lips found the younger man's neck and he licked along the pulsing vein.

Aaron had to stifle a growl and the urge to turn his head and feel Robert's lips against his own. Instead, he just rolled over as he had many times before. Robert moaned as he felt Aaron's bare arse against his dick. Just as the blond's lips found the base of the boy's neck again, the door flew open.

"What the fuck?" Chas' voice filled the room.

As quick as a wink I Robert rolled off of the boy and pulled one of the pillows over his lap. "I can explain." the b;urted out Immediately. After a few moments of tense silence, Robert realised he had no excuse. "I can't explain." He amended his previous statement. 

Aaron, who had reached for his boxers and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed - as far away from Robert as possible - finally piped up. "Mum, just forget this happened, yeah?"

"Oh my God. Oh- my- God. I knew it. I  _knew_  there was something going on with you."

"Nothing's  _going on_. I'm having sex, big deal." The boy tried to act nonchalant. 

"With Robert flaming Sugden." Chas said far too loudly, only to be shushed by the couple. 

"Just leave it. None of this is any of your business."

"Who my baby boy dates is definitely my business."

"We're not dating." The men said in unison.

"Oh, what, so you just spend all your time together, act like best mates and have sex but you're not dating?"

"Pretty much." Aaron shrugged. 

"Breaking news, boys: that sounds a lot like dating."

"He's a mate I have sex with. There's absolutely no romantic attraction. We are  _not_  dating." The younger man groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Don't you dare hurt my boy." The woman said almost viciously to Robert.

"Believe me, if one of us hurts the other, it's definitely him hurting me." The blond's eyes didn't leave the other man's tense form. 

Chas retreated, muttering "lock your door next time."

"None at all?" Robert queried, gaze pinned to the floor. 

"What?"

"You don't feel any romantic attraction?"

Aaron's mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Your mum's right. We're just a couple who doesn't kiss or fuck face-to-face."

"We're not meant to be a couple. We don't want to be a couple."

"What if I do?" The blond said timidly.

"You don't." Aaron took a step further away. "Let's not complicate this."

"Things don't have to be complicated."

"Yes they do. I don't want a boyfriend. You don't want people knowing you're bi. We discussed this from the start."

"I'd come out for you."

"It's not just that."

"I just want to know one thing." When Robert had got so close, Aaron wasn't sure but all of a sudden the blond had taken a final step forwards and closed the last few inches between them, violently joining their lips. 

Aaron let him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading. Hopefully I won't take so long with my next update.


End file.
